Reaffirming Their Love
by CreativePunk77
Summary: First Smut fic! Shaun/Liz. Set after Z Day.


**REAFFIRMING THEIR LOVE**

Shaun Riley flung his head back, stifled moan brushing his licked lips. The heel of his palm dug into his erection, pale legs twitching as pleasure shot through his body. The sole item of clothing, dark boxers that clung to his slim hips, caused friction on his dick and Shaun whined, wanting so _badly_ to kick them off and let his hard on spring free.

"Fuck Liz, hurry up! _I need to wank!"_

"God Shaun, I won't be long! Anyway, the book said that the build-up is the best part. _'The better the build-up, the better the sex.'"_

Shaun grumbled, retracting his hand from the centre of his pleasure, balling it up tightly into a fist. He and Liz had been back together for a month and this was the first time since relinquishing their love, that they were partaking in sexual intercourse.

The previous time had been two months before 'Z' day, when they had both gotten hammered at the Winchester and stumbled back to Liz's place. The day after, practically the whole building had complained of loud, almost guttural moans emerging from a specific floor. Whilst recounting this to Ed, Shaun had been proud of this 'accomplishment.'

Yet, he hadn't seen the bright side when he had gone in for work, proceeding to be bombarded with comments, suggestive expressions and winks from workmates. Shaun guessed that Ed had told Noel and had refused to co-op in Call of Duty that night.

Now, Shaun didn't have to worry about Ed relaying any information as he was incapable of human speech and was tied up in the shed at the bottom of the garden.

He swore rapidly, left hand fumbling for the remote. Grasping it, he switched on the television on the intention of distracting himself, but his attempts were thwarted when a sex scene began to play out. Shaun changed channels to a Harry Potter film, then flung the remote aside, balls of his feet bouncing up and down.

Luckily for Shaun, he didn't have to wait too long. His eyes widened as Liz stepped into the living room and draped herself across the door-way, allowing Shaun to roam his gaze over her scantily clad body. Liz snickered as Shaun instantly started to rub himself through his boxers.

"So… I take it you like it?"

Shaun panted, similar to a puppy, gasping out:

" _Hell yes!_ C-Could you come here please? Fuck, I l-love you!"

Liz detangled herself from the door-way and sauntered forwards, smiling shyly. "I love you too, Shaun. You ready?"

Shaun nodded vigorously, allowing Liz to pull his hand away from the prominent bulge situated in the centre of his boxers. She gripped both of his hands and tugged him off of the sofa, giggling madly when Shaun tripped over the coffee table.

"You alright?"

"Y-Yeah. Shit, where's the remote?"

Liz scanned the floor for it, bending down to pick the remote up when she located it. Shaun gaped as he viewed her arse. Was it him or had it gotten…. _bigger?_ Liz straightened up, turning round with a cheeky grin.

"You like anything back there?"

Shaun blushed, mumbling under his breath as he was handed the remote. After switching off the television, he set it down and let Liz draw him upstairs and into the bedroom they now shared.

As soon as the door was closed, they crashed their lips together. Hands explored every patch of skin that was on offer, Shaun tugging Liz closer towards him. As their tongues locked, Liz at times biting down on the soft flesh of Shaun's pink lips, her boyfriend's fingers dipped into her underwear, brushing the sides of her hips.

Liz opened her mouth more, moaning as one of Shaun's fingers brushed against her cunt. After skimming her anatomy a few more times, Shaun retracted his finger, grimacing through the kiss at how soaked it was. Liz broke the kiss, panting for air as her slender fingers creeped along her back.

Shaun's eyes goggled, chin nearly tucked into his chest as Liz unclasped her bra. Smirking, she flung it aside, enjoying the way that Shaun was gracing her chest with eagerness. He moved forwards hesitantly, not wanting to be too forward. He had only just got her back, and Shaun didn't want to fuck up and lose her all over again. _Especially_ the moment before they were about to have sex.

Liz cupped Shaun's face, letting slip a moan as he started to tenderly massage her breasts. It was nice that he was being gentle, but she wanted to _up the action._

Between heated moans and pants, Liz spoke in a frustrated tone. "Babe? I want you to be _rough._ Please! Go all fucking out!"

Shaun withdrew his hands from his girlfriend's breasts, dangling them at his sides. Liz creased her forehead, muttering:

"Er Shaun? Did you hear what I said?"

"Yeah but… I don't want to be _too_ rough."

Liz flapped a hand, grabbing one of Shaun's and directing it back to her chest. She crooned softly:

"I'll tell you if it's too much. Please Shaun? We've been through so much lately. I want to re-affirm our love."

Shaun dithered for a few more moments before shrugging his shoulders. "Fuck it."

He fondled her breasts again, but this time with more enthusiasm and force. Liz gasped, her panties completely soaked. Her hand shot out, palming Shaun through his boxers, flashing him a saucy grin.

"Only right for me to return the favour…"

Ten minutes later, both were free of their remaining garments and on the bed. Shaun was on top of Liz, peppering her neck with small kisses as Liz groped his arse with smooth hands.

"Fuck, Shaun! That _tickles_!"

Shaun pulled back a bit, tracing a finger down her cheek affectionately. "Speaking of fucking, you set?"

Liz nodded, handing him the condom from the drawer. Shaun rolled it onto his hard length, then aligned himself before Liz's cunt. Thrusting in, he groaned, gently kissing Liz on the lips. Liz wrapped her legs and arms around him, moaning and grunting as Shaun thrust up and down.

The bed jolted slightly as their pace picked up. Pants and moans emerged, sweat forming on their naked bodies. Shaun gazed down at Liz, rolling his hips, purring:

"I love you Lizzie."

Liz smiled up at him, grunting out: "Urgh, don't call me 'Lizzie.' _David_ used to call me that."

An abrupt silence fell down on them, the only audible sounds being flesh slapping flesh. A tear slipped free from Liz's eye and Shaun quickly brushed it away with his index finger. Slowing down his rhythm, he cuddled her to him, whispering:

"It's alright Liz. I know we've both seen fucked up shit, but we need to get past it. We have each other right? And Ed, down in the shed….. I'm gonna cum!"

Shaun shouted his girlfriend's name as he released, the condom filling up with his seed. Liz orgasmed at the same time, slumping back onto the sweat stained sheets. As Shaun pulled out and disposed of the used condom, she smiled tearfully.

"I know we have to move on, but that day… _changed everything._ But there was one positive though…."

Shaun sidled up next to her, encasing Liz against his scrawny chest whilst yanking the sheets up to cover themselves and switching on the television.

"I stopped trying to convince myself that I wasn't in love with you."

Shaun smiled and pecked her cheek. "I have _always_ loved you. How about we play Call of Duty after I order us a Chinese?"

"Mmh, sounds fucking fantastic."


End file.
